The Lords of Tokyo
by robertkellett
Summary: Coming from a land of much hardship, three young adults wake up with muddled memories of another life. But seeing this new world around them, they try to find answers to their mysterious past while also taking steps forward. (AU/Sequel to TMS #FE)


_**To celebrate the incoming release of Tokyo Mirage Sessions on Nintendo Switch, want to meld the worlds of Three Houses with that game... Or more specifically, seeing how the three lords from Three Houses would interact with the modern times of today. This will be updated weekly (hopefully), so I hope you all enjoy it! I will be encouraging song-recommendations as the story goes on, starting with 'Reincarnation' for the first scene.**_

_**And while this 'uses' the world of TMS as a base, it really is a story focusing on the Three Lords (Claude, Dimitri, Edelgard), so that's why it's not labeled 'crossover' if anyone is wondering. **_

* * *

The dim lights of a nearby billboard shined down upon the slumbered form of a woman with snow-white hair. Her purple eyes slowly flicker with life, slowly coming to her feet as senses come to her attention. Odd soot smells flare near her nostrils, making her nose twitch with annoyance but other scents linger as well. Even the faint aroma of something sweet, which makes her pale lips quirk into a smile.

_Where am I? _Is the thought running through… _My name is… Edelgard. _She taps her chin, registering that yes, this is her name. Deciding to understand where-ever she's at right now, Edelgard walks into the bustling streets and her lilac eyes dart around with interest. Faint memories of… People suffering and wearing armor come to her mind, but the people literally skating across the ground at alarming speeds? _They seem… Developed? _She couldn't put it to any other word than that.

Her eyes continued studying the people, seeing them in a literal rainbow of colors. Some donning suits one would don for a royal ball, others wearing something very stylish. She was going to think about how interesting this all was, but the nearly buzzing sound from a nearby billboard got her attention. She sharply turned around, alarmed that her right hand was reaching for… _Where is my ax? _She just realized she preferred the sharp heavy blade being on her person over much else. _Seems barbaric… _

"Today marks a major celebration in Tokyo!" A blue-haired boy, not much older than Edelgard herself noticed. Something about how… Inviting his face was, tugged at her heartstrings. She clenched her chest. _Did I… Have someone at… _She couldn't finish, as the boy continued speaking. "Fortuna Entertainment wants to honor one of our hit songs hitting its fifth-year anniversary, sung by two of my good friends." He backed away, letting two-woman enter the screen.

To say they were beyond stylish was an understatement. Both bore dark black hair, but their eyes couldn't be any more different. The girl with long black hair had a much warmer expression, waving her hands excitedly and even blowing a kiss to the direction that blue-haired boy went off too. The other girl looked far more mature, having a more professional posture and having an air of authority. _But she's kind. _Edelgard thought, seeing the small smile she was sending to her younger peer. The two gave one another a confident look before entering a more dance-like position.

And the crowd suddenly got too loud for Edelgard's liking, covering her ears at the near worship-like shouting nearly everyone fell into. She went into a less noisy section of the street, trying to hear the music that was being sung. Sitting on a nearby bench, she smiled as the music seemingly hit home to her. "Reincarnation…" She hummed, Edelgard's head waving to the melody seemingly calling to her own heart.

As the duet continued, Edelgard couldn't help but just look squarely at the short-haired girl, whom many called Kira from the loud crowd across from her. The lyrics of the song screamed themes of 'change', 'rebirth' and 'broken hearts'. Edelgard felt something wet on her face, using her odd gloved hand to feel… _Tears? I'm crying? _She quickly wiped her face and tried enjoying the music as it came to a close. Standing up from her bench, she gave an earnest clap, which got overshadowed by the loud cheering from the crowd.

_Fortuna Entertainment_… Edelgard pondered, thinking maybe this place could offer answers. While she was unsure as to _why _this decision came to her, she thought back to the song. _If this… Kiria is is a kindred spirit, then maybe I could get help. _Now firm with her conviction, Edelgard quickly started her search.

* * *

As the busy crowd dissipated back into the usual routine, a mess of short brown hair sighed in relief. Even though his memories were faint, to say the least, Claude could as at least gather considering he preferred to be the cause of parties and trouble instead of others. Hands firmly behind his head, Claude tried piecing together what happened and where he was currently.

_This has to be modern times. _He figured, though why 'modern' was considered confused even him. Then again, seeing the bow and quiver attached to his back said a lot to him. "Hey, are you one of those cosplayers?" Claude looked around, seeing a small boy and his mother looking at him. His mother gave a small frown toward her son, but he continued pointing at Claude. "What? Big brother said cosplayers are sooo cool!"

"Sorry for my son, his brother keeps the TV on when he leaves for school," The long-haired woman smiled, though Claude waved his hand and knelt down to the boy. He took out his bow, flicking its string before giving a warm smile to the boy.

"Put a lot of time into my costume bud, but seeing as _you _are a pro at calling out the best…" He passed the bow to the kid. "It's made from the best wood from a pawn shop not far from here. If you want to sell it, you might get a good penny from it."

"That's not necessary…" The mother said with wide eyes but the boy hugged the bow. She sighed and ruffled the boy's head. "Thank you…"

"Claude von Regan." Claude made a mock bow, earning a giggle from the woman and a beaming smile from the boy. "Don't give the kid _real _arrows, alright?" She nodded and guided her son away, Claude letting an earnest smile beam across his face as the boy tried firing invisible arrows. _Got the makings of a good archer. _

Claude walked deeper into the city, tapping his chin in thought. He needed _some kind _of money, a place to crash and answers. _I'm not from here. _Claude could gather that much, but he had the faint feeling others might know him. _Where is Teach where… _He paused his step, eyes wide in realization. The faint image of a blue-haired man, having a stoic face but inviting smile, was clear as the morning sun. _The kid from that billboard… _The dots slowly came together in Claude's mind, though doubt lingered as well. _Even if he's not exactly Teach, maybe it would be enough to guide me. _Letting his easy simile form, Claude went looking for a map to Fortuna Entertainment.

* * *

Now firmly donned in their civilian clothing, Tsubasa and Kiria were sitting down in Fortuna Entertainment's main floor, sitting on a soft couch with an iced coffee in their hands. Relieved out of being in the stuffy outfits from earlier, the two girls were smiling at one another. Itsuki just smiled in content, sipping from his own iced coffee.

To say he expected to lead an entertainment juggernaut was an understatement, then again, he never expected to help friends like Tiki and Chrom back to their home five years ago. Since his otherworldly friends went back to their home, he's been doing his best guiding Fortuna. _It wasn't easy… _He thought darkly, fighting off poachers aiming for Tsubasa's talent and even using his limited clout to prevent the darker sides of the entertainment industry from harming his friends. But seeing Kiria, who was far more open compared to the more stoic person she was when he first meet her, gently chiding Tsubasa for her saying a word or two wrong during their recent song… _It feels nice. _

"Oh, Itsuki?" He blinked, realizing Kiria was talking to him. He coughed and collected himself. Even five years later, he felt honored and slightly flustered when speaking to her and his friends. _Guess the star-struck vibe never wears off. _He thought with mild amusement. "Did you feel that earlier?"

"Feel what?" He asked, sitting on the couch across from her. There _was _something very similar to the mirages popping up a few hours earlier, but since Chrom never showed up, same with Tiki… "Our friends went back home years ago, so if they didn't show up, I don't think it's the same thing."

"I would love to see Cidea again…" Tsubasa said with a sigh, playing with a strand of her hair. "She was really sweet. Wonder if they miss us?" Itsuki smiled, feeling that they _do _miss them. _Chrom and the others were literally in our heads, if they didn't miss us, something would be wrong. _And the talks he had with his otherworldly friends in Tiki's gardens was something he would never forget. Chrom teaching him for swordsmanship and proper posture was one of the many fond memories he had.

"Regardless, we should still be on guard," Kiria commented, getting both Itsuki and Tsubasa out of their thoughts. "Remember how badly things went last time." The trio nodded in agreement. "Now, Iki, you should call up our friends. Maybe they are…" Before anyone could respond, a loud _thud _was heard. The trio entered a battle position, with Itsuki standing before his friends protectively. In his right hand, was a taser, something he heavy encouraged all his friends to have on them. _Whenever it's battle instinct or not, it's good to be ready. _Maybe he took Chrom's advice _too _seriously, but when the door across them opened, the passed out form of a rather large blond-haired man collapsed. He looked something ripped right out of Chrom's world, having thick-coated armor and even an eye-patch on his left eye. Slowly walking toward the man, Itsuki bent down, trying to get the man awake.

"I'm… Sorry Professor…" The man mumbled before passing out cold. The trio looked at one another in genuine confusion before helping the man on the couch.

* * *

Dimitri slowly opened his eyes, feeling the warm light from a nearby window shine down on him. But upon his vision clearing up, it was the odd light fixture above his head giving him the clarity. _Some impressive magic… _He thought as he sat upright, rubbing his throbbing head.

"Are you okay?" He turned to the voice's source, seeing a reflection of his beloved. Her warm blue eyes, long dark hair… He blinked and the vision shattered, revealing a girl in pink clothing and having a concerned look.

"W-Where am I?" He asked hoarsely, forcing himself out of the couch. He groaned in pain, causing the girl to sit next to him and hold him up. "I'm fine… Just… Tired, I think."

"You are in Tokyo, well… You are actually in my job's lounge area," She started, playing with a strand of her long hair. "Do you know of a guy named Chrom? Or Ceida? Maybe a short girl named Tiki?"

"No, those names don't sound familiar at all," Dimitri answered, feeling more confused. "All I know is my name and that I was…" Dimitri paused, rubbing his chin. Faint images of a man donning a crown, something smiling down upon him in pelted robes and a large castle flashed in his mind. "...A prince, maybe a king even."

"So you _are _like Chrom," Dimitri's sole eye darted to the newcomer, having an appearance strikingly similar to the Professor, but he couldn't be more different. He was a male, contrasting the near godly beautify Dimitri's beloved had. But the confident blue eyes nearly matched hers, causing the prince to pause. "Don't be alarmed, we are familiar with guys like you…" He held out his hand, giving a cautionary smile. "I'm Itsuki and if you could answer some questions, I think we can help you."

Taking a deep breath, Dimitri sighed and started telling his story, the bits of memories he remembered even if they are hazy at best. The only thing his heart truely felt was this odd rage. _Where is it coming from? _Even as he explained his story, that was the sole thing that confounded him.


End file.
